I'm only happy when it rains
by Willowbooks
Summary: [ONESHOT] A cute little SiriusRemus get together. Set in Marauder Era and obviously slash. Nothing more than a kiss though..


**I'm Only Happy When It Rains**

**A/N:** Just another one of those cliché Remus/Sirius get-togethers. Since Snape in Head Boy, I guess that makes them in 7th year… Oh and a quick thanks to my beta **_Ever1_** who did a great job. Thanks, dude.

**Warnings:** Other than the obvious slash, nothing really inappropriate. Oh, and HUGE DOSES OF FLUFF…can never seem to escape it… The total sex content is two excited boys and a kiss.

**Disclaimer: **Only the storyline is mine. The characters and places belong to J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Enjoy!**

Remus Lupin rested his chin on his hands and sighed. He was leaning on the windowsill of the Owlery, gazing out at the cloudy menacing sky. It was about to rain, but he was looking forward to a good thunderstorm to take his mind off the one person plaguing his every thought:

Sirius Black.

Ever since he had discovered Remus's secret, Sirius had been the most amazing and supportive friend in the world, and Remus had fallen head-over-heels for him. He was ashamed to admit it, of course. Petrified of losing one of his best friends, and even more terrified of somehow permanently severing his bond with Sirius (even if it wasn't as close as he wanted it to be), he found himself unable to say a single word on the subject.

He sighed again, jerking out of his reverie as a fork of lightening split the sky up ahead.

Suddenly, there were footsteps behind him. He did not move or turn around, waiting for the person to approach. He heard a short sneeze, and froze.

'_I know that sneeze_', he thought.

"Moony? What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing, Sirius. I'm just thinking", Remus replied, finally turning to face him.

Sirius approached him. "Oh, yeah?" He shrugged, looking blissfully unconcerned. "What about?"

Remus's cheeks tinged pink. "Um, nothing". He fiercely willed his blush away, praying that Sirius wouldn't notice.

Sirius didn't look convinced. "Sure." Pause. "Well, I kind of came up to do the same thing…"

Remus straightened up. "Oh, right, yeah. I'll leave you to it, then." He began to walk off.

"Hang on!" Sirius grabbed his arm as he passed, swinging him around. "_You_ can stay here! You were off in another world, it's OK."

"No, I think I'll go to the Astronomy Tower…"

"No, you won't!" Sirius objected. "You'll get caught. It's way past curfew and Snivellus is doing his Head Boy rounds. You don't stand a chance."

"Then how did you get here?" Remus raised a chestnut-brown eyebrow.

"James's cloak," Sirius explained. "So long as it's back in the morning, he won't mind. Come on, Remus. The cloak is the only way to get back without having one hundred detentions to look forward to after!"

"Then I'll just take that-"

"Oh yeah?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What about me?"

Damn.

After a very vicious inner battle, Remus decided to stay: it wasn't like he had much choice. He had to wait to leave with Sirius.

If he could hold out that long.

Finally satisfied, Sirius linked his hands above his head, stretching and yawning. Remus couldn't help but stare at the coffee-colored skin peeking out from under his shirt. He felt the bulge in his trousers and turned quickly, blushing again.

Remus turned so fast he missed the knowing smirk on Sirius's face.

"Something wrong, Moony?"

Remus still had his back to him. "Um, no. I-I'm fine." Sirius raised his eyebrows and resisted the strong urge to laugh.

"Well, if you say so…"

He walked over to Remus, nudging him over to lean on the windowsill next to him.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," he declared as lighting flashed again, followed by a loud rumble of thunder.

Remus didn't answer. He was too busy thinking of Snape in a tutu. The intense look of concentration and the slight frown on his friend's face was, Sirius decided, rather endearing.

Finally recovered (after moving on to Dumbledore in a black mini dress and stilettos), Remus turned to Sirius, regaining his composure.

"What are you smirking at?" He demanded; cheeks still a slightly flushed.

"You."

Remus took a deep breath. "What about me?"

The boy could not help but notice that Sirius looked a little awkward as he struggled for an answer. Remus hid his surprise and concern.

"Everything, sort of," he admitted. Boy, was this harder than he had pictured in his head… Had it gone the way he'd imagined, Remus would be pinned against the wall right now, mouth being ravished, one hand in his hair, his tongue in the other boy's mouth…

Sirius put a stop to that line of thought instantly, feeling almost as embarrassed as Remus had a few moments ago.

"You're not making any sense, Padfoot", Remus said, trying to keep the slight anger out of his voice.

Sirius was a little taken aback by his friend's vehemence.

"Hey, calm down, Moony. I just mean that, well…"

"Spit it out, Sirius."

"I li-"

"It's raining!"

A large rumble of thunder had interrupted the two, and, Sirius' declaration momentarily forgotten, Remus turned to the window.

The storm had finally broken.

"So what?" Sirius sounded sulky and resentful.

Remus turned to look at him, smiling.

"I love rain."

He saw his friend looking at him oddly and hastened to explain.

"All the good things that have happeed in my life happened when it was raining."

"It was raining the first time we all transformed together, wasn't it?" Sirius asked softly.

"…Yeah."

There was a moment of silence.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you, too."

Sirius nearly started hyperventilating. He had been so sure Remus hadn't heard him! Eyes wide, he turned to his friend.

"What do you m-"

"Don't play dumb." Remus cut him off, smirking. "I can lip-read."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Since when?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius! Does it matter!"

"Well, it–gmph!"

Sirius was cut off once again as in one uncharacteristic move Remus joined his mouth to his, pinning him against the wall.

Moaning into his mouth, one hand in his hair and his tongue in the other's mouth, Sirius suddenly realized what was so good about the rain.

**THE END**

**A/N: **Amazingly short, painfully cheesy and unoriginal, but there you go.

Review?


End file.
